A quoi sert Sakura?
by lunny
Summary: J’ai étudié le problème et vous fournis plusieurs hypothèses.


**Titre :** A quoi sert Sakura ?

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin qui voudrait de Sakura ?

**Résumé :** J'ai étudié le problème et vous fournis plusieurs hypothèses.

**Genre :** délire et dénigrement de Sakura tout ce que j'aime

**Avertissement :** Fans de Sakura, prenez cette fic au millième degrés ou ne lisez pas. Personne ne vous y oblige.

**Note :** Non, je n'aime pas Sakura. Vous avez remarqué ? Mais franchement, on s'est posé la question il y a bien longtemps avec des amis, mais à quoi sert Sakura ?

Bonne lecture !

Bonsoir ou Bonjour chers spectateurs,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'étudier une certaine personne… Elle se nomme Sakura… Vous la connaissez ? Fort bien, je vais tout de même vous la présenter…

Sakura a un énorme front. Sakura pleure tout le temps. Sakura est faible. Sakura ne voit que Sasuke. Sakura ne pense qu'au superficiel. Mais alors, à quoi sert-elle ?

J'ai décidé que cette question ne devait pas rester sans réponse ! Alors nous allons hypothéser !

_**Première hypothèse **: Elle sert à se faire kidnapper..._

La forêt les entoure. Sasuke l'œil vif et aux aguets, Naruto essayant de ne pas paraître anxieux plus loin. Kakashi abaissant lentement son bandeau frontal prêt à parer toutes attaques. Et Sakura au milieu de trois, toute tremblotante. Soudain, surgi des arbres, un ninja s'élance. Nul n'a le temps de réagir, il est loin. Un silence lourd se fait. Les trois hommes se regardent, il semble qu'il manque quelque chose. Tout à coup ils entendent un cri perçant. Sasuke soupire :

- Et merde Sakura s'est encore fait kidnapper…

Ils sont prêt à s'élancer quand tout d'à coup la même ombre revient. Elle les traverse. Les trois hommes se regardent puis regardent la fille aux cheveux roses les fixer bêtement. Sasuke pense alors bien fort :

« Et merde, elle est encore revenue… »

Plus loin, un homme se bouche les oreilles. Il murmure :

- Elle m'a pété les tympans cette conne !

_**Deuxième hypothèse : **elle sert à porter les bagages…_

Sasuke aux côtés de son sensei avance. Il a l'air renfrogné. Ils marchent d'un pas vif. Il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il voit le blond fixer l'arrière, un peu inquiet. Il grogne :

-Grouille toi dobe.

La réaction habituelle du dit dobe se fait entendre. Ils se disputent tous les deux. Kakashi n'y fait pas attention prit par l'habitude. Sasuke parle au garçon avec une voix froide. L'autre réplique devant. Personne ne pense plus aux bagages.

Sakura les porte quatre kilomètres plus loin.

_**Troisième hypothèse** : elle sert de feu de détresse…_

Les ninjas parcourent la forêt rapidement. Ils ont reçu un appel de secours des leurs. Isu, ninja nouvellement affecté, se demande bien comment il pourrait les retrouver dans une forêt aussi vaste. Il saute de branche en branche. Soudain, il l'aperçoit. Un chose rose repérables à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il lance un appel. Il descend vers le sol aux aguets. C'est bon, les ennemis semblent être loin. Il les compte. Quatre c'est bon, ils sont dans un sale état. Encore du boulot en plus pour l'hôpital… Bon, au moins il les a repérés vite fait.

Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir les cheveux roses…

**_Quatrième hypothèse : _** _elle sert à soigner…_

Sakura avait appris les jutsu de soin. C'était sa fonction principale dans l'équipe à part celle de hurler quand un ennemi approchait. Bon, elle n'avait pas non plus un niveau fantastique. Puis Kakashi essayait de la rassurer. Sasuke ne disait rien comme à son habitude mais il devait compatir intérieurement. Et Naruto avait beau hurler, il n'avait pas si mal que ça, si ? Puis c'était uniquement de la faute de Naruto ! Il n'avait pas qu'à s'égratigner les doigts ! Comment elle était sensé le soigner ? Puis, elle avait presque réussi !

Bon il se retrouvait les intestins à l'air mais ce n'était pas si grave ?

**_Cinquième hypothèse :_** _elle sert à indiquer le chemin…_

Sakura tenait la carte ferment. L'air concentré. C'est elle qui s'occupait d'indiquer par où il devait aller. Mais la carte que leur sensei avait acheté semblait bien complexe. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter les lettres utilisées. Un langage étranger sûrement. Puis si Naruto pouvait arrêter de la fixer ainsi ! C'est vrai qu'elle était magnifique mais ce n'était pas la peine de la dévorer des yeux. En plus il avait l'air horriblement bête la bouche ainsi ouverte. L'air interrogatif en la fixant. Il se demandait sûrement comment une telle créature pouvait exister. Naruto ferma sa bouche, mais il la rouvrait pour demander :

- Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu tiens la carte à l'envers ?

**Sixième hypothèse :** _A séduire l'ennemi_

Sakura en plus d'être un ninja était une fille. Et ce qui se révélait intéressant dans ce cas de figures, c'est qu'on pouvait utiliser son charme pour vaincre ses ennemis potentiels… Sakura en était sûre, malgré son front proéminent, ses cheveux d'un rose qu'on pouvait qualifier de bonbon et son caractère qu'elle aimait qualifier de complexe, elle avait du charme. Bon, l'homme de sa vie, Sasuke-kunnn ! Comme elle aimait le crier d'une voix stridente, n'était pas encore tombé sous son charme indéniable mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Effectivement, qui pourrait lui résister ? Naruto et Lee étaient déjà sous son charme. En oubliant le fait qu'ils manquent indéniablement de goût vestimentaire, c'était un bon score. C'est pourquoi, Sakura, sûre d'elle, comptait fleurette à un ninja d'un pays quelconque, promu récemment, pour lui soutirer des informations agitant ses attributs comme une baleine échouée s'agiterait sur la plage. D'ailleurs l'homme regardait tanguer ces attributs, avouons que l'homme était légèrement ivre. Il palissait à vue d'œil. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Il régurgita son repas sur la jeune fille.

Il devait avoir le mal de mer…

Bien, je crois que nous pouvons déduire de cette fic que Sakura… ne sert à rien !

Bien dans ce cas, je vous salue spectateur et vais étudier les chewing-gums roses

Ah, non c'est le même sujet…

Bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, chers spectateurs !

**Fin ! **

L'auteur (sirotant son chocolat au lait) :

- Mmmh, cette fic traînait inachevée dans mon ordinateur depuis quelque temps… Je devait pas être dans mon état normal quand je l'ai commencé, mais enfin bref ! Je sens des ondes négatives approcher… Pas vous ?

Sakura (ah les ondes négatives venaient de là !) :

- Comment as tu osé ! Auteur sans talent, même pas bon pour les analphabètes !

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Ben, tu vois, j'ai allumé mon ordi, j'ai tapé la fic comme ça et je l'ai envoyé.. Pas bête, non ?

Sakura (fumante de rage) :

- Je… Je suis outrée ! Comment peux-tu écrire sur moi ainsi ! Mes fans me vengeront !

L'auteur (s'inclinant) :

- Bien, fans de Sakura, si vous lisez c'est que vous avez ignoré mes avertissements. Si le contenu de cette fic vous choque, vous fait rien jaune, ou vous offense personnellement (ce quoi serait très étonnant car je ne vous ai pas attaqué personnellement… ) J'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Si vous trouvez que ce que j'ai fait est une manière lâche de m'acharner sur un personnage, alors pensez cela ! A bon entendeur, salut. Et si vous souhaitez m'envoyer des injures et des commentaires incendiaires que ce soit pour le contenu, la présentation ou même pour vous déchaîner, vous pouvez. Ça ne me dérange aucunement… Les reviews sont là pour ça ! Si c'est pour me convaincre que Sakura n'est pas aussi inutile que j'ai l'air de le croire, les reviews sont aussi là pour ça. Mais je doute être convaincu…

Sakura (sort une massue) :

- Moi, je vais te convaincre !

L'auteur (sort un autre massue) :

- Non ! c'est moi qui vais te convaincre !

Sakura (tire la langue) :

- Non, c'est moi qui ait la plus grande massue !

L'auteur (hurlant)

- Non c'est moi !

Sakura (agite sa massue) :

- Non c'est moi !

Sasuke (soupir) :

- Des gamines… retour en enfance flagrant…

Naruto (regarde les deux massutor) :

- A ton avis, c'est laquelle la plus grande massue ?

Sasuke (haussant les épaules) :

- On s'en fout… reviews ?

Passez de bonnes fêtes tout de même !


End file.
